


Serve You Forever

by FizzleFudge



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gore, Lunatic, M/M, Mad!Merlin, Plot Twist, Psychotic!Merlin, Thinking, Violence, anxious!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: When the scrawny little Merlin gets kidnapped by a dragon from his home, the Leader of the Village of Camelot's son goes on a rescue mission to save him. But after all, who is it that really needs to be saved?





	

This, is Camelot. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. If my village would be described with a word, it'd be 'sturdy'. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. Why is that? Well, let's just say the pests really like to take them out. The pests? Well, while other places have mice or mosquitos to hande, we have...

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing? We're being attacked!" My father Balinor shouted at me over the loud screams and commotion outside. I was standing on the steps in front of our door, looking around at the chaos in front of me as I tried to find Will; my only friend. Everywhere there were people running around, trying to put out the fire covering their houses, or screaming with weapons raised as they tried to hit the pests with their spears and crossbows.  
"Merlin!" Balinor shouted again. "Either you fight or go hide in your room!" He gave me a meanacing look before turning away, running off to fight the big pest that just landed on our second neighbor's roof.

Now where was I? Oh, that's right; dragons. The great pests are big fire-sprouting dragons that attack the village every other week or so, one of those attacks happening right now. I'd much rather take the mosquito-problem every day over this.

"Look out!" Someone shouted, and before I even had the time to turn around someone threw themselves on top of me, guarding me with their body as a huge tail came crashing down on the steps where I'd been standing only seconds earlier.  
"Idiot!" The person screamed in my ear as they scrambled to their feet, not offering a hand to help me get off the ground. I glanced up at them, and met the fierce and angry eyes of Arthur Pendragon; The Leader of the Village of Camelot's son.  
"I-" My first thought was to say sorry, but then I saw that he was already turning away, about to run and fight off the dragon with his sword, and I closed my mouth. But before he went he looked at me over his shoulder, disgust evident on his face as he adressed my scrawny appearance.  
"If you just stand there you'll die", he spoke as I clumsily raised to my feet. "This village is soon to be ours, and then you'll have no choice but to fight, so you might as well join the war already." With that being said he left, leaving me to stare at his back as he ran away to help the others.  
It wasn't that I didn't want to help fight off the dragons and be the hero of the village - because believe me, I'd love that. It was just so that I happened to be one of the clumsiest and skinniest boys Camelot had probably ever seen, and it didn't exactly help that I zoned out all the time instead of cencentrating on the task at hand. Let's take this exact moment as an example, shall we?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I bolted inside, jumping over the now smashed steps and ran into the weaponry. Adrenaline made my heartbeat pump in my ears, almost sounding louder than the commotion outside as I grabbed a random crossbow before quickly putting it down again when I realised how heavy it was. Instead I settled for a simple spear and one of the smaller shields decorated with old runes that would help the bearer to stay alive. That sounded good enough for me, so I took a deep breath before running out the door - and then right back inside again, because jesus freaking christ was that an enormous dragon right outside the door staring down at me. Panting and shutting my eyes I leaned against the inside of the door, wishing for it to be gone, and then tentatively stepped outside again. Face to face with the still very much present dragon I gulped. Protecting my lean body with the shield I slowly walked up to it, and to my surprise it just watched me. If I had been a little more mad than I already was I could've sworn that it wore the facial expression of amusement as it followed my every move with its gaze. Not wanting to frighten it (even though that didn't really seem very likely as it practically grinned down at me), I took small steps toward it without making any drastic moves. When I was standing close enough that I could raise my hand to touch it I realised that I had absolutely no bloody idea of what I was doing, and that I should be scaring it away if not killing it - not whatever I was doing at the moment. Glancing up at the incredible beast I locked eyes with it. They were intense and a bit unnerving, but at the same time seemed to hold some sort of compassion. I dropped my weapons and was just about to stretch my arm to touch it when I heard a war-cry behind me, disturbing my out-zoned bubble of peace. I turned around and was once again met with the blonde mop of hair belonging to Arthur Pendragon as he sprinted toward the dragon beside me with his sword raised.  
"No!" I shouted, reaching out a hand for him to stop, but he didn't even acknowledge me as he reached the beast. Just as he was going to swing his sword the dragon grabbed a hold of the back of my coat with its teeth, and after spreading its wings it began to fly.  
Struggling in its grasp to try and flee proved to be a harder task than I expected. As I hammered my fists into its flesh above its really terrifyingly sharp teeth I realised how high up in the sky we actually were, and that if it dropped me I would most likely come to face a hard and painful death. Below I could see villagers turn their heads upward to look at me as I was being carried away by what was probably to be the creature who was going to eat me alive in a matter of minutes, or hours if it decided to fly far away.  
I saw the blonde speck of hair as he raised his sword, probably to salute my death, and I felt a little smile curve the corner of my lips at the action. I was kind of honoured actually, to get his attention enough for him to feel bad for me when I was being kidnapped by a dragon on my way to death. But then I thought of the situation and realised that anyone meeting that fate was worthy of such an honourable gesture, even from Arthur Pendragon himself. And while I was thinking about the situation I also realised that I probably should be completely paralyzed with fear, or at least scream a bit for the sake of it, but after raising a hand to my mouth I confirmed that it was indeed closed and I was not screaming from the top of my lungs. Well then.  
We began to move faster, and as weird as it was I found that I loved it. The speed, the cold air hitting my exposed face, and the freedom I felt. It was absolutely exhilarating. And mental, because I was still on my way to a certain death, but still; it felt like I was born only to experience this. Like it was my destiny to fly.

When we arrived in a small kind of dale the dragon started to slow down. It let me down rather gently and I stumbled to my feet. I thought about running away, but when I took a couple of tentative steps backwards I felt a searing pain spread across the entire of my upper back. I gasped and fell down on my knees, trying to reach the hurt area. Wincing at the contact I drew back my hand, surprised to find it covered in thick blood. When had I hurt my back? When the dragon grabbed my coat its teeth must have gone through the thin material and scraped it. How convenient.  
Suddenly the dragon lowered its head, its big dark eye staring into my own, as if it was searching for something. When it opened its mouth I didn't even flinch, accepting my cruel fate as I closed my eyes and thought about my life. Maybe I deserved this after all. I was a coward who never joined the other villagers as they fought for their lives in battles against the beasts. I just sat in my room, hiding as I glanced into the night sky outside my window below the dragony massacre. Not like the other children my age, who bravely slayed the dragons who dared lay their bewinged arses on our lands. Even though I could barely call myself a decent inhabitant of the Village of Camelot, it was still a pretty early doom. Most people died when they were at least fourty winters old, not sixteen like myself. But then again I am not most people; I'm different. At least according to the other children in the village, who always had something mean to say about me. Yeah, maybe it was for the best - the dragon taking me to devour and not someone of worth.  
I wonder what Will was going to do now that I was a goner, if he would find some new friends, and maybe even a girlfriend. What if he would become best friends with Arthur Pendragon, and help him rule the village when Uther died. Or maybe he married the twelve winter old girl opposite me with the kind green eyes. He would grow up and probably settle down somewhere near the lake, look out at the water and remember the fun times we had together with a sad smile. But I knew that really this was probably for the better; I was just a burden for him, no matter how much he told me otherwise. He just felt bad for me, the pathetic son of a long dead witch and who couldn't defend themselves even in the easiest of situations.  
"I'm sorry Will", I whispered, lowering my head as I felt the warmth of tears slowly run down my cheek. "Goodbye."

I awaited my fate. Waited for the beast to swallow me whole, or to chew my limbs off slowly and painfully. Waited for death to come.  
I waited a bit more before I lost my patience and opened my eyes, meeting the gaze of the dragon who watched me intently, that glint of amusement still in its eyes.  
"Just hurry up and kill me already", I spat at it, rubbing my knees that apparently was scraped and sore too, the material of my pants tore open where I had hit the hard ground. "This is boring and I'm beginning to freeze", I slung my arms around my chest to warm myself in a gesture to prove my point, as if the beast had actually understood what I said.  
It tilted its head to the side and opened its mouth, and I imagined that it actually spoke; "it is not your destiny to die on this day, young warlock." I laughed at my own craziness. One who was in their right mind did not hear voices their brain had come up with. Definitely not a voice belonging to a blood-thirsty dragon. I glanced up at the beast and squinted my eyes. To be honest it didn't exactly look like a deadly animal about to eat me. Rather a smug dragon grinning down at me. Which, technically, it was. I think.  
"I'm confused", I told my thoughts out loud, lifting an arm to scratch my neck before gasping and letting it fall again, having forgotten about the pain.  
"I can see that", the imaginary voice spoke again, and I rolled my eyes. "The reason I brought you here is actually quite simple."  
"Just shut up already!" I shouted as I started hitting my forehead with my fists, not caring about the searing pain from my movements. I just wanted the voice to go!  
"Calm yourself, warlock", the voice said as the dragon backed away a bit. "Just calm yourself and I will tell you-"  
"No!" I cradled my fists in my hair, "I don't want to hear you! Isn't it bad enough I'm about to die?" I barely even registered the tears streaming down my face as i sat there and pitied myself for my lunatic head. But to be honest I didn't even care that much about my mental state; it was just that all the depressed anger and frustration about standing with one foot in the grave needed to come out. Then I felt a warm gust of air hit me, and I slowly raised my head to look at the dragon, who's eyes now looked a bit more distressed than amused.  
"I beg your pardon, young warlock, but I am simply here to help you fulfill your destiny. I am quite sure you are not imagining this speech, nor are you imagining myself."  
Maybe it was actually true - after all, was it really that impossible for a dragon to speak? Humans could, so why not an animal as well? I glared at the beast and dropped my arms to the sides, losing my breath for a moment when the pain kicked in once again, and I suddenly felt really tired. My brain who always thought so much of everything started to fall asleep, and I wasn't in the mood of being angry at its shenanigans anymore. Already having forgotten about the great dragon I startled when it supposedly spoke again.  
"As I was saying, the reason I brought you here is not for the sake of my own, but for you and your destiny", I didn't even know dragons could clear their throats, but apparently this one could, as he presumably did it for dramatic effect. "It has been foreseen since forever, predicted even before time itself. Arthur Pendragon must come for your rescue, and from then on you will serve him forever."  
My eyes widened at the mention of the blonde soon-to-be Leader of the Village of Camelot. But why would he rescue me? I was a goner, about to get eaten alive. But I wasn't dead yet though, was I? No, I felt quite alive actually, but that may just be my lunatic brain speaking again.  
"He will come for your rescue", the beast repeated before it spread its big and quite impresse wings above its body. Then it flew away.  
I was left alone on the cold ground, and slowly leaned back to avoid the pain, but to no avail. I had to bite my hand to prevent a roar of pain as I finally laid down on the field. I was so tired, and how bad of an idea can it really be to get some hours of sleep before I had to walk all that way back to the village? Black dots started to appear before my eyes, and I saw that as a good enough sign to close them. Not much later I was consumed by the blackness of sleep.

When I woke up it was light outside as the warmth of the sun caressed the exposed parts of my skin. I groggily tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't move from the spot without feeling the agonising pain spread through my body. So I just laid there on the ground, panting to keep up with the pulsating pain that came in waves of different intensity. But I knew I couldn't lay here forever. If I wanted to live I had to fight. I had to join the war once and for all, and not lay here and hide from the only responsibility I never wished to give up:  
Living.  
I didn't want to die, not at all. I wanted to hug my father again. Laugh with Will again. Once more did I want to stand beside the two of them as we sat on the rocks looking out over the big water below us in peace. I wanted to live and meet them once more so badly, and the thought of never seeing them again hurt me more than the pain in my back.  
That was the reason I began to stand up. After a lot of struggling and more than one pained cry I was standing. And as I stood I couldn't help but smile, because I was proud of myself. This was not a simple task, but like hell was I going to give up now.  
Placing one foot in front of the other seemed to become easier and easier with every step I took, which I was grateful for. Before my limbs had warmed up completely I had taken a bit of bark to bite into to avoid from screaming and drawing unwanted attention from nearby predators, which I still had in my mouth - useful when I stumbled over roots every other second. I like to think that I was almost quite sure of which way the village was located, but honestly I just kept on walking, hoping that I went in the right direction.

When I was about nine, a girl three winters older than me pushed me from the branch we'd been sitting on. She and the nearby children laughed at me when I started to cry because of the hard hit to the back of my head, and that just made me cry even more. But then Arthur Pendragon had emerged, telling the children that Leon had captured a rabbit on the other side of the village, making them run away excitedly. I had shot him a thankful glance before I stumbled to my feet and started walking away. A while later I realised he was following me, and when I asked him why he just answered; "I want to be sure you make it home safely." I was about to ask what threats I could possibly run into on my way home, but was interupted by a galloping boar coming right at us. I knew boars were more afraid of humans than I was of them, but that didn't prevent me from stopping in my tracks, tenser than the blade of a sword as the creature approached. But thankfully I didn't have to do anything as the Pendragon boy lunged himself at it while screaming some kind of improvised war-cry and succeeded in scaring it off. Though, when the boar ran off the boy slipped and scraped his knees rather nasty. When I asked him if he was okay he just shrugged with a smile and said, "pain is hilarious."  
Since that day, I've always thought of that sentence when I'm hurt. Pain is hilarious. I couldn't exactly say that I agreed, nor that I disagreed either. Because if I would describe pain in one word I'd rather call it 'reassuring'. Because that's what it did; reassured me I was still alive and making progress. I was not going to die before I met Will and father at least one more time.

Just as I had convinced myself that the pain was on my side I tripped over my feet, and fell. And I couldn't get up. I tried to lift my feet, but they could as well have been nailed to the ground - it was impossible. Facing down I didn't even feel like crying, or screaming, or anything at all really. I just felt like lying there and die like the piece of dirt I was. So I stayed there.  
I didn't know how long I had been lying there when I heard approaching footsteps and the sound of sticks crushing under the weight. Then someone (or something) was standing beside me, and I didn't have the willpower nor energy to lift my head and adress the creature. I heard some shuffling, a gasp, and even more sticks being crushed. I drew the conclusion that it was indeed a human, who either sat beside me or was taking a dump. I hoped it was the first one. But wait a minute - why was I just lying here when I could ask for help? I could tell them I was hurt, and then they could help me back to the village. So why didn't I? I thought about it and concluded that it probably was because I had already given up. I had accepted death and was ready to fall into the dark abyss of the end. Was it too late to go back now?  
I heard a choken sob, and couldn't help but wonder if they were crying because of me. Probably not, it was a selfish thought. But now I was certainly intrigued to turn around. So I tried once again, and this time it worked.

Sitting beside me on his knees with his hands covering his face was Arthur Pendragon. I couldn't exactly see any physical tears, but I was quite sure he was mourning, and after looking down I guessed the only thing to be sad about was the state I was currently in. Boots dirtier than dirt itself, and torn pants that were pretty disgusting-looking too covered in dried blood and dirt. The few thin threads that fighted dearly to hold the torn coat together was glued to my skin by all the blood. I realised I hadn't even checked my wound since I got it, but as I looked at it I sucked in a breath. It was absolutely disgusting; a somewhat deep crater in the middle of my back continuing upwards where I couldn't see it from this angle, but after getting a glace at small pieces of the exposed bone inside I really didn't want to see the worst of it. If I continued to look at myself I would probably puke, so I turned my attention back to the other presence here.  
Arthur Pendragon was as handsome as ever as he stared at me, even though his eyes seemed about to bolt out of their holes at any given minute. Then, I figured, it was probably because he thought I was dead not two minutes ago.  
"Hey", I greeted before I realised I still had the bark in my mouth, and quickly spat it out, offering a probably very greasy smile.  
He just stared at me in disbelief.  
To say that I was surprised to see him would be a tiny bit of an overstatement. The dragon did actually say something about Pendragon and his rescue mission, I just didn't quite believe nor think about it. But here he was, staring down at me, and I suddenly felt like crawling in on myself under his gaze. I couldn't of course, since that would hurt as much as someone jumping on your entire body with spikes under their feet. So instead I bit my lip and scratched my cheek awkwardly.  
"Nice day today, huh?" I laughed a bit to lighten the mood but started coughing in the middle of it, making Pendragon leave whatever trance he'd been in to scramble forward and lift his bag from his back, starting to rummage through it. "So, what a coincidence to run into each other out here", I continued trying to start a conversation to get my thoughts off the pain and humiliation of being so exposed in front of Pendragon like this. He stopped rifling through the bag long enough to glare at me.  
"You're alive", he said stonily and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "And hurt."  
"Yes, I noticed", I answered, trying to bring my arm out from underneath my chest but hissed in pain and just kept still instead. Pendragon watched me intently.  
"I've seen worse though", he said, in what I presumed was a calming statement.  
"On corpses?" It was meant as a joke, but when he didn't answer I almost anxiously bit my lip again, watching as he took a bottle from the bag and put it beside him where he'd already placed a wet rag and bandages.  
"If you wanna fix me you'd rather bring an entire house full of witches to heal my back", I said matter-of-factly. "It basically looks like an eagle clawed my flesh out."  
"Merlin, can you just be quiet please." He didn't say it as a question, and then lightly applied the wet rag to the bottom of my wound, making my entire body tense at the forceful sting. He watched my reaction with worry in his eyes, but kept going. I let him, of course. The gods knew my back was hurt, but it was increadlibly dirty and needed to get cleaned. And now that it looked like I was going to live again, I might as well have a healed and normal back. I almost didn't catch him saying my name, and I was kind of surprised he even knew it. But oh well.  
"Did you talk to the dragon?" I asked him with a pained groan as he applied some pressure, but even though it hurt impossibly even more than before it distantly felt kind of warm and fuzzy - and not in a bad way, but rather the amazing feeling you felt after a good wanking session.  
"Did I talk to the what?" Pendragon raised an eyebrow at my question, and I laughed some more.  
How stupid he was, I mean it was quite obvious they had talked about this destiny thing too - or else he wouldn't be here. Or maybe the dragon was only mine, while another creature came to talk to Pendragon, even though if you looked at his name it would probably make more sense if the dragon came to him. What if all the Pendragons were dragon-whisperers and could speak with the beasts as much as they liked. Then what if I was related to them in some way? That would explain why I could hear the dragon talking, and-  
"Merlin?" Pendragon interrupted my train of thoughts and I looked up at him with a raised an eyebrow. "You're rambling. And I can guarantee you that I do not speak with dragons, nor do anyone else in my family as far as I'm concerned." The tiniest of smiles curved the corners of his lips upward, and I realised that I had spoken my thoughts aloud. I tended to do that sometimes, according to Will. Will.  
"Is Will okay?" I asked, and Pendragon's eyebrows sunk again. As much as they moved up and down they might as well just fly away sometime soon, to reunite with the dragons their owner did not talk to. As I laid and thought about Arthur Pendragon's eyebrows, he shifted uncomfortably on the ground, lifting his eyes from my wound for a second to look at me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher. Could it be pity?  
"H-he's, uhm, worried about you", he said as he obviously avoided my gaze, and I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever heard him stutter. That made me slightly suspicious.  
"I'm sure he is", I answered slowly, watching Pendragon intensly. "But how's he feeling? Is he okay?" If one of my hands wouldn't be stuck under my body I'm pretty sure I would fiddle with my fingers out of worry right now. Instead I had to settle with looking pointedly at Pendragon as he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. So he was stressed. Good, that may make him speak, since there is obviously something he isn't telling me.  
"How's your back feel?" He asked gramatically incorrect, avoiding the question.  
"Arthur." That was the first time I adressed him by his first name, and he flinched slightly as he drew in a breath. Then, after a long and painful exhale, he opened his mouth.  
"William", he closed his eyes and whispered, "is dead."  
I blinked, taking in the new information. He was probably lying. He had to be lying. Why was he lying? I wanted to strangle him for daring to utter those words when they weren't true. That utter bastard!  
"I'm so sorry Merlin. I think it was only a short while after you had been, you know, kidnapped by a-"  
"Quiet!" I screamed, apparently quite loud since Pendragon jumped at the word. "You're lying", I spat. "He couldn't've died, he wouldn't. He would never leave me like that."  
"But maybe he thought you had already left him?" Pendragon said in a small voice.  
I wanted to kill him. And I wanted to kill Will. If Arthur's words were true then I wanted to strangle him. And if Arthur's words were true then I wanted to drag Will back from the dead and strangle him too.  
"Why-" I drew in a breath, "why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you save him?" I didn't give a dragon's tail about my own life, but Will's I cared about. My only friend. Now dead. Why didn't Pendragon save him? Why did he go after me? I wasn't worth anything, but Will fucking was. His temper and strenght that always saved us from the trouble I had forsaken us with. What would I have done without him? What would I do without him? And Pendragon could have saved him. Pendragon Pendragon Pendragon Pendragon-  
"Merlin stop!" Arthur cried and I looked down. Below me was Arthur Pendragon, looking up at me with big scared eyes. Around his neck were two hands placed firmly - my hands, I realised, since they were connected to my own torso. His body was stiff, and I realised that I was choking Arthur Pendragon. I quickly stepped away, letting my hands fall as I did so. Oh Dragonlord. I was about to kill the Leader of the Village of Camelot's son.  
"Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord", I chanted, drawing my hand through my hair in panic. I was practically a murderer now, and I would have to move, never see my father again. If I didn't then Uther would have me executed, and I didn't want to die. Or did I? Maybe I could get to see Will on the other side; that would be nice. But I had to get away from here before-  
"Merlin", Pendragon stared at me with terrified eyes, like a rabbit in front of a crossbow about to run away. He stroke his neck in an attempt to make it feel better. "Y-you're rambling again", he said quietly as he started to slowly shuffle backwards - about to run away from me and back to the village to tell everyone I'm a freak. My father would be so disappointed. I couldn't let that happen.  
Just as Pendragon was about to get up on his feet I grabbed a hold of his upper arm, holding him still as I looked into his blue eyes full of fear. What a coward, afraid of me. I was just a little scrawny boy after all - no match for a great warrior like Arthur Pendragon. Yet he stood here on wobbly knees in front of me, trying to run away like the cowardly bastard he was. He failed in saving Will, and now he's trying to save himself rather than me. I had an awful wound in my back for dragon's sake! A wound from which I could no longer feel the aching pain I felt before. Now I only felt hate dripple in every inch of my body, as if the emotion was clawing under my skin waiting to get out again. When I choked the golden boy I hadn't been aware of what I was doing, but now I was more awake than ever. Mind clearer than ever before.  
"'He will come to your rescue, and from then on you will serve him forever', that's what he said", I quoted. I hadn't really though about what the dragon had told me, but now the words came back. Pendragon had rescued me from my death, and now I was going to serve him forever, and to do that there was really only one sollution, wasn't there?

I bit down the flesh of Pendragon's neck until blood appeared, and I heard the boy whimper below me as he tried to flee my grip. But suddenly he was just really weak and so easy to hold.  
"So you're not only a coward, but a weak one at that", I murmured against his cheek before I connected his lips with my own, attacking his tongue fiercefully. I bit down on it hard as I drew one of my hands through his hair, stumbling forward until Pendragon's back hit a tree. I bit down one last time and felt his tongue loose its grip on its roots, landing in my mouth together with a wonderful taste of iron. As I spit it out on the ground I took a second to admire the beautiful mess in front of me. Arthur Pendragon stood with his hands in my grasp above his head and he never once stopped trying to flee. His eyes were flooded with fear and pain as he panted frantically with his hateful gaze fastened on mine. But the most wonderful part was that out of his mouth flooded a stream of blood, coating his shirt and making it stick to his very refined chest. I almost came right then and there.  
Wanting to see his beautiful chest up close I tore the ugly shirt keeping the sight away from me apart, and immediately ran my hand up and down his muscular torso.  
"F-fuh yhou", Pendragon breathed above me, having a hard time speaking at the loss of a tongue. I snickered at his language and drew patterns accross his chest with my nails. It was a dragon, of course, and I colored it with the red blood that ran down his chest and gathered at the hem of his pants. The boy struggled and screamed as I marked his body as mine; the Dragonlord's. His scream's were quite satisfying to listen to, and I wanted him to sound like that forever.  
When the dragon was finished I continued on downwards, and stripped him bare from his pants and undergarments. What an increadibly gorgeus sight.  
"Dragon, you're beautiful, darlin'", I mumbled as I took his member in my hand and started to stroke. "But tell me, Arthur. Is pain still hilarious?" His breath hitched as he tried to abstain from moaning, not caring to answer my question. Sometime during the strokes he got his hands free and moved them over my back. Such a cutie. But then I felt his nails dig into my very much exposed intestines and spine, and I sucked in a breath at his touch. It didn't hurt at all, which I guessed was the intention. Instead it just felt so bloody right, and I catched myself moaning with pleasure. But then the fun was over as he started to lose his grip and slacken where he stood. Too much euphoria, probably.  
I lowered us to the ground and straddled him, leaving kisses all over his exposed body. He didn't fight me back anymore, admitting defeat. "A weak coward that gives up easily. How humiliating for you." I grunted against his body as the blood came in greater waves, the wounds breaking up more when we switched positions.  
Arthur Pendragon was dying.  
I laughed. Who could've fought that it was I, tiny little Merlin Emrys, the freaky lean boy no one loved. I laughed a bit more as I scratched his dying body even more, making more blood flow down his body and onto the ground below us. It was so much blood.  
I licked from the base of his member up to his mouth, capturing his lips in a red kiss with only one tongue. Kissing was apparently a one-man job nowadays. So he was selfish too, not joining my kiss. He really was a bastard.  
When I no longer felt the pulse of the other boy I laughed again before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
"I will serve you forever, Arthur Pendragon", I promised him as I closed my eyes. Then I picked up a stick and without hesitation drew it through my stomatch. "I'll see you in the afterlife."  
Then everything turned red, as I died on top of a selfish and weak coward that gives up too easily. The leader of the Village of Camelot's son was dead, as was his servant; the last and only Dragonlord to have walked the earth.


End file.
